


How the Mighty Fall

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk, Sans, Pap and Undyne play a friendly game of Jenga</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from /utg/

It was a hot day on the surface. Frisk, Undyne, Papyrus and Sans were all hanging out at the Dreemurrs’ house, though the fluffy inhabitants were out and about during the day running errands and the like. The group was lazing about in the living room which, luckily for them, was properly air conditioned, all bored out of their minds since it was too hot to play outside, but far too boring to do anything inside and everything on TV was dreadfully uninteresting. Frisk sighed, a cool draft of wind blowing past her. An idea popped into her head, and she suddenly hopped up on her feet and sped off down to her room.

“woah kid, what’s the hurry?” chuckled Sans, who was lying lazily on the floor.

“You’ll see!” Frisk called as she turned the corner into the bedroom. 

The three all sat up, their bored interest peaking at the human’s sudden excitement. Before they could wonder what she was doing, Frisk returned, a tall, skinny box in her hands. She set the bottom of the container on the coffee table, the monsters all watching with curiosity as Frisk revealed a tall tower of wooden blocks. The human tossed the box aside, smiling as the others looked with interest and confusion.

“A… TOWER?” asked Papyrus, scratching his head, “I DON’T SEE HOW THIS IS FUN.”

“Have you guys never played Jenga?” Frisk said in astonishment, her face drooping as her friends shook their heads. “Well… then I guess I’ll have to teach you!”

She pointed at the tower. “You remove blocks from the bottom and try to stack them higher and higher. The whole goal is to try to get the tower as high as you can without knocking it over.” She pushed one of the pieces from base and stacked it neatly on the top. “Like that! You guys want to try it?”

Undyne shrugged. “I guess we have nothing better to do. I’m up next!”

“Alright! It’ll go you, Sans, Paps, then me again. And, we’re not allowed to use magic, hands only.”

“aw, darnit.” Sans said, winking at the human, “and i thought that this was gonna be easy.”

~~~

Papyrus was up next, the tower nearly tripling in size since the beginning on the game. He grit his teeth, the other three watching him as he ever so carefully pushed his target from its spot, the tall tower shaking dangerously as he moved. Sweat covered all of their brows as he reached up and set the block on top, his hand slowly retreating as he let out a triumphant ‘Nyeh!’, the others taking a sigh of relief. The sights turned to Frisk, the human letting out a nervous breath as she stood up.

The tower was almost too tall for her, the child daunted by the magnificent structure. She gulped, her nimble fingers easily pushing out a block and setting it on top. A triumphant smile curled on Frisk’s lips as she sat down, Undyne looking almost as shaky as the tower. The old guard poked at a rather sturdy segment and grabbed the fallen piece. She got up and lowered her hand, about to set another piece. 

Her finger slipped, and the block began tumbling from her grasp and toppling into the tower. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the game turned to ruin. She watched in horror as the tall structure twisted and fell in an almost grotesque fashion. Undyne stood in shocked stillness, her face bending in regret.

The once mighty fortress was now sundered, its remnants strewn across the living room floor. Undyne knelt down, and a great sadness fell over her, quite dramatically. Papyrus put a reassuring hand on her back, his face also remorseful. She pounded her fist on the ground, and Sans and Frisk simply watched from the sidelines.

A click sounded from the door, Asgore and Toriel walking in with grocery bags in their hands. “Howdy guys, I hope you all found something to do while we were out…” greeted the old king before he saw the devastation on the coffee table.

“Hey dad, hey mom,” said Frisk cheerfully as she waved, the monsters still mourning the loss behind her.

“Oh goodness, what happened?” Toriel asked, setting down her paper bag before rushing over toward the group of whining Monsters.

“I…” Undyne stammered, “I-I… lost.”


End file.
